


Avengers Prompts

by DragonGoesMoo



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: relationships and characters to be added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-04-27 09:19:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14422338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonGoesMoo/pseuds/DragonGoesMoo
Summary: Just a collection of random stories.





	1. He's Dead Because Of You

**Author's Note:**

> I have tasked myself with filling one prompt a day to practice writing and try to get inspiration for my WIPs. Each chapter will be a different story with different characters (though most will probably have Tony Stark). The title of each chapter will be the prompt sentence or word. I will also be adding warnings and tags and relationships at the start of each chapter. So here they are for this one.
> 
> WARNINGS: Implied Character Death, Panic (nothing really specific just general panic) 
> 
> TAGS: Tony Stark/Steve Rogers/Bucky Barnes, Angst with a happy ending.
> 
> Hope you enjoy :)

Steve watched as the monster chewed on the still warm body of his closest friend, eyes wide as he scuttled back through the door they had come out of. He slammed it closed and slid down the frame and felt numb as he leaned over and heaved, losing what little had been in his stomach. Tears welled in his eyes as he slumped back against the door. Bucky was dead. That disgusting multi headed beast had torn him apart and Steve had done nothing. He had frozen when it moved to attack him and just stared, mouth hanging open, when Bucky screamed as it tore his arm off.

A sick, gurgling cackle filled the room, bouncing off unseen walls and assaulting his ears until, out of the inky black surrounding him strode Schmidt, face a skeletal mess and chest emblazoned with HYDRA’s insignia.

“He’s dead because of you.” Schmidt whispered as he drove a knife straight through Steve’s heart.

Steve screamed as he sat up, hands searching for the knife he was sure was still in his chest. Two strong hands grabbed his wrists as two more held his face. It had to be the monster coming to finish what Schmidt started. He thrashed in its grip, desperate to escape.

“…teve, Steve. Honey it was a dream. You’re in the tower, in New York.” Steve knew that voice somehow. He stopped struggling and stared into a pair of concerned brown eyes. That couldn’t be right though, the monster’s eyes had been red. It didn’t speak either and that had sounded a lot like Tony. Had he found them somehow? But there was no them anymore because Bucky was gone. How the hell was he supposed to tell Tony that their lover was dead.

“I’m not dead you punk,” The hands around his wrist squeezed and Tony pushed his face so that Steve had no choice but to look over his shoulder, “I’m right here Stevie.” Bucky said as pulled both Tony and Steve into his very real, very alive chest. His heartbeat thumped steadily under Steve’s ear and he let out a sob, visions of blood and gore still haunting him. Tony muttered something and then the lights were raised slightly and the TV on the wall started to play Steven Universe. Sighing in relief, Steve was content to watch the young boy on the TV sing about ice cream and let Bucky card a hand through his hair as Tony snuggled on his other side, just happy that they were all okay.  


	2. Men In Tights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is just something stupid I thought up while watching Robin Hood the other day and had to write down.

Tony had just run out of coffee in his lab and was heading to the communal floor for some more when he heard someone moving around in the lounge room. He wandered over and stopped in the doorway, mouth hanging open and coffee cup forgotten as it slipped out of his lax hand.

Clint was dancing around the lounge dressed in green tights a robin hoodesque hat, brown tunic and brown shoes. He was belting out a song about men in tights or something (honestly Tony wasn’t paying much attention to that because wow those tights did not leave anything to the imagination) and didn’t even stop when he caught Tony staring. He just lifted a spare pair of tights and pranced closer until Tony spun on his heels and ran.

The video that finds it’s way to the internet the next day goes viral and Clint dyes Tony’s hair green in retaliation. The others start call Clint Robin Hood and Tony swears that he never uploaded any videos of that “horror show”. No one believes him.

In her room Natasha smirks as she watches the view count sky rocket on her latest addition to the Avengers YouTube channel.


	3. I Need A Hug

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS: None for this chapter  
> RELATIONSHIPS: Clint Barton/Laura Barton/Tony Stark  
> TAGS: Fluff, Very mild angst, Barton family
> 
> I write these as my daily 10 minute free writing exercise, so they are only minimally edited when I transfer them from my notebook to my laptop. Also I suck at endings (as seen at the end of this chapter) I am sorry.
> 
> I added this to the first chapter notes but I'm putting it here too just so everyone knows. The chapter titles are the prompt for that chapter.
> 
> Hope you enjoy:)

Tony stumbled through the front door and collapsed onto the plush couch dominating the lounge room. Every muscle in his body ached and his head throbbed in time with his pulse. The Avengers little Civil War, as the media had dubbed it, had all but shattered people’s faith in the super human community and Tony was the one left to try and fix it. The past week had been non-stop meetings, hearings and PR events at which he all but begged for people to not act on their fear and to give super humans another chance. Not only was he paraded around for people to yell and sneer at, he had also stayed at the Avengers Compound. The nightmares he had suffered while there were awash with red and terrifying and had kept him up most nights. The only thing that had stopped him from screaming or tossing himself from the nearest window was the thought of coming home.

The curtains were open, revealing soft grey clouds covering the sky. Tony closed his eyes and sighed, listening to the tinkling of rain drops against the window. He must have dozed because when he opened his eyes again, the room was much darker than before. Stretching, he decided that he should probably get into some more comfortable clothes when he heard the front door slam against the wall.

“Papa Tony!” Lila yelled as she skidded around the kitchen corner and into the lounge room. She was covered from head to toe with mud that ended up smeared all over Tony’s suit when she slammed into him and wrapped her arms around him.

“Hey kiddo.” Tony murmured as he pulled her onto his lap, ignoring the ache of his tired body. “How was school today?”

“It was great. Ms Gross let us play soccer at the end of the day and my team won.” She wiggled on his lap, doing a slightly contained version of her happy dance that always made Tony’s heart melt. He chuckled as Lila began detailing the game and the fall that left her covered in mud.

“You better not be tracking mud through the house. You know how your mom feels about that.” Clint’s voice rang through the house as he walked into the room. Tony could feel himself relaxing at the sight of him, the tension in his muscles just melting away. The soppy smile that graced Clint’s face when he caught sight of Tony made his heart flip and he could feel it mirrored on his own face.

“Hey.” Tony sighed.

“Hi.” Clint wandered over and flopped down next to him on the couch. They both just sat, watching Lila play with one of Tony’s cufflinks. Tony sunk further into the couch, put his head on Clint’s shoulder and closed his eyes. A rough hand ran through his hair and Tony pushed up into the touch. He whined when the warm weight on his lap disappeared but sighed and settled when something soft was draped over him. He could feel his thoughts slowing and fuzzing at the edges and, for once, he let them. Here, with Clint and Lila near, he was safe enough to just let go and sleep.

  **\-------------------------------------**

“Ok kiddo. Bath time.” Clint muttered as he slid out from under Tony and lead Lila to the bathroom.

“Is Papa okay?” Lila asked while Clint was setting up the bath for her.

“Yeah he’s just very tired.” Clint thought that was an understatement. The genius was pale and his eyes were dark and sunken. He probably hadn’t been eating right while at the compound if Nat’s annoyed texts were anything to go by and could barely keep his eyes open when Lila was talking to him. Lila just nodded and shooed Clint out of the bathroom when the bathwater was high enough.

Clint wandered back down to the living room and found Laura coaxing a half asleep Tony off the couch and toward the stairs. Coop was playing with Nate on floor and laughing at Laura’s attempts to move the genius. Clint stood at the end of the stairs and just watched for a while. He loved it when they were all home together and couldn’t understand what he had done in his life to deserve any of this, even if one of them was acting like a zombie. Clint strode over to Laura and pulled one of Tony’s arms over his shoulders,

“I’ll take him to bed, you go deal with Lila. She’s in the bath.” Clint said.

“Hi Laura, how was your day?” Laura snarked “It was great. Thanks for asking Clinton.” Clint winced at the eyebrow raised in his direction.

“I love you?” He asked and smiled when Laura rolled her eyes and walked up the stairs.

“How did we ever manage to get a woman like her?” He murmured to Tony as he started to walk toward their bedroom. Tony’s answer was a sleepy snuffle and a whine when Clint tried to get him to go up the stairs and he couldn’t help but chuckle.


	4. You Need To Leave

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS: There is mentions of a past abusive relationship. Nothing graphic though (I think I don't really know)
> 
> CHARACTERS: Tony Stark, James "Rhodey" Rhodes, Steve Rogers, Natasha Romanoff, Clint Barton, Peter Parker
> 
> RELATIONSHIPS: Tony Stark/ James "Rhodey" Rhodes, Past Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
> 
> TAGS: Angst & fluff, Past abusive relationship, Kid Peter
> 
> This was written when I was feeling bitter about Civil War so Steve is very OOC.   
> I also have thankfully never been in an abusive relationship and have literally no idea what it's like so please let me know if there is anything wrong or disrespectful with my handling of it.
> 
> Hope you enjoy :)

The glass clinked as Tony set it down on the dark timber bar and grabbed another, running a cloth over it before setting that one down too. He picked up a tablet and spun around, checking the stock of non-alcoholic bottles on the wall for the third time. Everything was there and ready, like he knew it would be, for the grand opening tonight.

“Tony.” A voice, no _the_ voice, said. The voice that had belittled him for years, had controlled his every move, that took 3 years for him to forget. Tony froze, almost dropping the tablet still in his hand. He wanted to duck and hide under the bar or run out the back door, whatever it took to get away from that voice.

“You shouldn’t be here.” He hissed, turning to face the man that had almost broken him. Steve looked good, his hair was longer and darker, his skin was tanned, and Tony hated that he like it.

“I just wanted to see how you were doing.” Steve muttered in that soft voice that always made Tony drop his guard. Steve wandered over and dropped into one of the bar stools. He leant over the bar and so far into Tony’s space that he could smell him. God, he smelled good and Tony felt shame twist in his gut when he breathed the scent in. _“How terrible must I be to have missed this”_ he thought. Leaning back, he shook his head.

“I’m great.” Tony said. The look on Steve’s face made it clear that he didn’t believe him, but Tony didn’t care. He hadn’t lied, his life was great. Sure, at first he was a wreck, drinking constantly and never leaving his shitty apartment. Seeing your fiancé fucking his ex-girlfriend when he should be saying his vows does that to a person. After awhile though, and with a lot of help, he started seeing how bad things had been. Steve had controlled his entire life, from what he ate to where they lived. He had even controlled Tony bank accounts, leaving him broke and almost homeless after the breakup.

Now though, he was happily married to his best and oldest friend, had a small but beautiful apartment, was opening a bar and was finalising the adoption of his soon-to-be-son Peter. He had new friends who were crazy but loyal and he hadn’t touched a drop of alcohol in nearly two years.

“That’s good,” Steve mumbled, “So…uh, still single?” he looked up at Tony through his lashes. Tony stared, disgusted. He knew about Peggy breaking up with Steve, had even gotten invited to her and Daniel’s wedding. He never thought that Steve would try this though. After three years of nothing, no texts, no calls, not even a fucking letter, he appeared in Tony’s bar just to try and get back with him.

“You need to leave.” Tony spat and turned to run into the back room. A hand clamping around his upper arm had him stopping mid step. The hand was holding on tight enough that Tony knew it would leave a bruise.

“Babe. Don’t be stupid. I just want what’s best for you. For us.” Tony’s chest tightened as Steve’s soft words warred with the tight grip on Tony’s arm. Steve tugged on his arm and opened his mouth to say more but was stopped by a fist slamming into his face. A strong arm wrapped around Tony’s waist as Steve let go of him and fell to the ground, knocking over bars stools as he went.

“Don’t you ever touch my husband again.” Rhodey growled, rubbing soothing circles into Tony’s hip bone with his thumb.

“Husband?” Steve muttered from the floor, eyes wide.

“You’re not welcome here. If you come here again I _will_ call the police.” Tony said, proud that his voice didn’t shake nearly as badly as his hands were. Steve didn’t argue, he just got up and scurried out the door. As soon as he was gone Rhodey wrapped Tony up in a hug.

“It’s okay. I got you.” Rhodey almost chanted as Tony let himself shake apart in his arms. Eventually the shaking stopped and Tony and Rhodey righted the stools. Just as they were finishing Natasha strode through the door, pushing Peter’s stroller. Peter himself was riding on Clint’s shoulders.

“Dad, Dad. Look ‘m a giant!”

“I can see that.” Tony chuckled. Before today he had worried that seeing Steve again would send him spiralling, instead he found himself at peace and truly happy for the first time in three years.


	5. Your Turn To Do The Dishes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS: None really
> 
> CHARACTERS: Tony Stark, Steve Rogers
> 
> RELATIONSHIPS: Tony Stark/Steve Rogers
> 
> TAGS: Fluff, Slice of life, Really just so much fluff
> 
> Hope you enjoy :)

Steve raced through the hall of his tiny apartment and skidded into the kitchen, heart thundering in his chest. Tony stood by the sink, blackened pan in hand and smoke coiling around him. He was waving a hand in front of his face and dumped the pan in the sink as the smoke alarm blared. His nose crinkled adorably as he turned on the tap. Steve heaved a sigh, then choked on the smoke in the air as he strode past Tony and yanked the batteries out of the smoke alarm. It’s shrill beeping cut off, leaving only their heavy breathing to fill the silence.

“Surprise,” Tony muttered as he opened the window over the sink, “I tried making you breakfast as a thank you for…y’know, not letting me end up homeless. But…” He trailed off, hunching his shoulders and staring at the ground. Steve knew Tony had taken his father’s disapproval of their relationship and subsequent disowning harder than he let on. Walking across the kitchen, Steve wrapped Tony up in a hug and kissed his forehead.

“Thank you, but maybe get me up first next time?” Steve rested his cheek on the top of Tony’s head as Tony buried his face in Steve’s chest. He muttered something into the cloth of Steve’s shirt and wiggled until Steve let him go.

“What did you say?” Steve watched equally amused and confused as Tony walked backwards to the hall.

“I said that I’m sorry for the mess and technically it’s yourturntodothedishes.” Tony blurted before he bolted down the hall. Steve stood staring at where Tony had been standing, surprised that there wasn’t a Tony shaped dust cloud. It wasn’t until he heard the bedroom door slam shut that he really processed what he had said. Deciding to just humour him instead of start an argument, Steve turned to the sink and turned on the tap. He smiled to himself as he scrubbed the pan, listening to the thumps and rattles Tony made further in the apartment. They had only been together for about 6 months but Steve honestly couldn’t think of his life without the odd genius in it. He had gotten used to Tony always moving and talking, even thought it was cute when he mumbled to himself. Steve knew, had known for a while, that he loved Tony Stark and he would do anything form him. Even wash a burned pan in a smoky kitchen.


	6. Don't Die On Me-Please

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS: None really
> 
> CHARACTERS: Natasha Romanoff, James "Bucky" Barnes, Sam Wilson (cameo), Steve Rogers (cameo)
> 
> RELATIONSHIP: Pre Natasha Romanoff/ James "Bucky" Barnes
> 
> TAGS: Angst, hospital setting, alternate infinity war, hurt no comfort
> 
> Hope you enjoy :)

The battle against Thanos had been long and vicious. It was quite possibly the hardest thing any of them had ever done and each of them had paid a price for their victory. Tony lost his hand, Clint his hearing and so many of the Wakandan soldiers had lost their lives.

Natasha stared through the window into the dull, lifeless hospital room beyond it and, not for the first time, wondered if the price they paid was to high this time. Steve sat next to the bed in the room, hunched over Bucky’s motionless body. His shoulders shook, and Natasha could hear his heart broken sobs through the glass. She watched Bucky’s chest rise and fall in time with the breaths the ventilator forced through his battered body. The idiot had tried to take Thanos on alone. Why he would do something so ridiculously stupid and brave, she had no idea.

The doctors had come to them after 14 hours of surgery and had said in hushed, pitying tones that they had done all they could. It was up to Bucky and his knock-off serum now. They weren’t hopeful. A vice squeezed her heart at the thought of him dying and she wanted nothing more than to find a secluded room and cry until she had nothing left. She didn’t move though, just stayed staring at the pair of super soldiers. Someone needed to be strong enough to stay calm and lead the others and right now Steve was in no condition to do that. None of them were.

Eventually, when the sky outside had turned dark and nothing but moonlight illuminated the room, Sam wandered past. He looked tired and battered but had managed to avoid any serious injuries, so Natasha lowered him on her list of people she needed to worry about. He stopped next to her for a moment before sighing, straightening and sauntering into the room. Steve didn’t even notice him until he poked his shoulder and very gently coaxed him into leaving for food. Neither of them acknowledged Natasha’s presence as they walked past, and she was grateful for that.

Slipping into the room, Natasha finally allowed the tremors she had been holding back to rack her frame and stumbled to the still warm seat next to the bed.

“You need to wake up soon,” She whispered, voice cracking as tears slid down her cheeks, “Steve is a mess. He needs you.” She ran her fingers over the back of his hand before sliding it into her own.

“He is not the only one either. There is so much I haven’t told you. So much you don’t remember.” She drew in a breath and place a feather light kiss on the back of his hand, “I can’t tell you any of it if you die though. So, don’t die on me – Please.”


	7. Do You Believe In Ghosts?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS: Mentions of character death
> 
> CHARACTERS: Thor, Bruce Banner, Tony Stark (Cameo), Spider-Man (Cameo), Other Characters mentioned
> 
> RELATIONSHIP: I wrote it with Thor/Bruce in mind but it's pretty mild, I think.
> 
> TAGS: Angst, Infinty war alternate ending, awkward attempts at comfort
> 
> I have realised that I only know one way to sum up a battle, but I think it is possibly the only way to summarise Infinity War. I also still suck at endings :(
> 
> Hope you enjoy :)

Thor sat in the dust, watching people tend to the wounded and dead. The fight against Thanos’ army had been long and hard, even for him, but they had won.

Stark, wielding the gauntlet and followed by the other Guardians, Strange and a young hero he didn’t know, walked through a portal shortly after Thor arrived and turned the tide in their favour. With a snap of his fingers, Stark destroyed the outrider army and banished the gauntlet and stones to the edges of the universe.

Thor was watching Stark and the young hero as a medic wrapped Stark’s arm, covering the burns from the gauntlet. Stark was holding the young hero’s shoulder, muttering something to him. The sight reminded him so much of how his mother used to comfort him that he couldn’t stop the rush of bitter resentment and crushing grief that had him grinding his teeth. If Stark had waited to get rid of the gauntlet he could have seen his mother again, could have saved more of his people. He could have saved Loki.

“It’s too much power for any person to wield.” Stark had mutter when Thor strode up to him after the battle. He had been ready to scream, ready to beat his friend for not bringing Loki or his people back. Stark’s eyes had him stopping in his tracks, anger bleeding away to leave only hollow emptiness and disappointment. His eyes had been filled with regret and more understanding than Thor thought the mortal capable of. Thor may have lost a great deal, but he had to remember that he was not the only one who knew such pain. Stark was also right, no one should ever be able to change the universe on a whim.

For the first time in his long life, Thor mused as he watched everyone hug their loved ones, Thor was truly alone. Asgard was gone and his people dead, with the handful of survivors scattered so far across the cosmos that he would never be able to find all of them. His mother and father were both in Valhalla and his sister had tried to kill him. He didn’t even want to think about Loki, his one constant even when they were fighting each other. The polar opposite of Thor and yet his closest friend for over a thousand years. He had just gotten him back too, had just started rebuilding their tattered relationship. There was a faint voice in his head that whispered about tricks and illusions but Thor knew, could feel in his bones that this time was real. Loki was not coming back.

Thor shook his head and blinked away the tears as he watched Stark’s hulkbuster armour hobble toward him. He shouldn’t put this burden on others, at least not today. Not when they should be celebrating their victory. He tried to dredge up a smile for whoever was piloting the machine, but it fell as soon as Bruce stumble from it only a few feet in front of him. Thor was so relieved that at least on of his Revengers survived that he felt tears well in his eyes.

Bruce slumped down next to Thor and sighed, a very tired sounding sigh, before turning to him.

“Y’know there’s an Ant-Man _and_ a Spider-Man now?” he muttered rubbing the ends of his sleeves between his hands. Thor found it extremely adorable whenever he caught the genius doing that, really anything he did Thor found cute. It always left him warm and content after watching Bruce fiddle with something or babble about science and he held onto that warmth now with such fierce desperation, anything to not have to feel anger or grief for even a moment. Bruce was rubbing a hand through the dirt between them and Thor wanted nothing more than to cover his hand with his own. To have something to pull him from his dark thoughts and anchor him to the here and now.

“Do you believe in ghosts?” Bruce blurted staring at Thor. Guilt and regret churned in Thor’s gut as he pulled his knees to his chest and wrapped his arms around them, staring back across the battle field. Most of the warriors had been helped to the transport vehicles, only the Captain and a metal armed man were left, talking with Stark. Thor could feel tears pooling in his eyes and was to old and tired to care about them falling.

“I have to,” he said, tears cutting tracks through the dirt on his face, “That’s all that I rule now. Just ghosts and ruins,” Thor knew that it was a bit melodramatic to say but he didn’t care. Loki would have loved it though, being the dramatic little shit that he was. He would have smirked while rolling his eyes, telling Thor to knock it off.

“Oh,” he heard from beside him, “It’s just my mom, she…well she used to say that ghosts where people that came back to watch over those they left behind and I just thought…” Bruce’s voice grew weaker with every word that passed his lips, his squirming and fidgeting getting worse. Thor appreciated what he was trying to do, he really did. He knew that even though Bruce was smart he was entirely hopeless when it came to people, it was actually quite endearing sometimes.

“Thank you,” he whispered, managing to pull his mouth up into something resembling a smile. It felt brittle and small, but it might have ben his first real smile since Thanos attack his ship. Bruce smiled back and gave Thor an awkward pat on the back before mumbling and even more awkward sounding,

“Any time.”


	8. Run!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS: None
> 
> CHARACTERS: Ned Leeds, Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes, Peter Parker (Cameo)
> 
> RELATIONSHIPS: just general friendships and stuff but feel free to add any ship you want
> 
> TAGS: Crack, Humour (attempts at it at least)
> 
> This is just something really dumb that I couldn't get out of my head.
> 
> Hope you enjoy :)

Ned wandered the halls of the Avengers Compound aimlessly. Sure, he had been too excited for words when he and Peter got there and had to be reminded to breath when _The_ Tony Stark just wandered out of the elevator and started talking to them. He was so happy to meet Iron Man that he didn’t even mind that Peter got dragged away to work in the lab. Mr Happy had shown him to a room full of soft couches and a huge TV with Netflix before disappearing with a grumble.

That was 4 hours ago though, now he was on his own and he was pretty sure he was lost. He knew that he technically wasn’t allowed to be walking around unsupervised, but he was bored, and he probably couldn’t get anywhere he wasn’t supposed to be. He stopped in front an entire wall of windows and watched a jet take off and disappear into the sky. Maybe he could get someone to show him one of the jets while he was here. Or maybe he could figure out where the Avengers were and ask for their autographs or something.

He was just about to start heading toward where he hoped the hanger for the jets was when something slammed into him. Strong arms wrapped around his own, stopping him from falling flat on his butt. Ned nearly fainted when he looked up to apologise to whoever it was that had run into him.

It was Captain America, actual used to be a criminal, amazing abs Captain America. His hair was wild, sticking up in all direction, and the grin plastered to his face was crooked and filled with mischief. He wasn’t looking at Ned, but over his head and then turning to look over his own shoulder. Before Ned could ask why the Captain looked like a mad scientist, the man bolted down the hall. Ned’s arm was still gripped in his hand, so he was forced to run behind the soldier until he was tugged into what seemed to be an unused office. Captain America let go of his arm and shut the door, peering through the crack he left open. Angry yelling filled the hall beyond the door and Captain America covered his mouth with his hand and his shoulders shook.

Ned barely breathed as he watched the leader of the Avengers cower behind a door. How strong did someone have to be to make Captain America hide. So many questions flooded his mind as the yelling faded. Were they in danger? Had someone gotten into the Compound? Was the Captain scared? All that made it past his lips when he opened his mouth to ask was,

“Um…” Captain America froze and slowly turned his head toward Ned. His whole face was red by the time he had fully turned.

“Oh,” Captain America squeaked, _squeaked_ , like a mouse. He was looking anywhere but at Ned now and some of his fear disappeared in the face of such…embarrassment.

“We’re not being attacked, are we?” he finally asked, and the Captain’s eyes widened before he shook his head.

“No. No of course not.” Ned almost slumped to the floor in relief, he was very much okay with not being attacked thanks. If they weren’t under attack though, then what was Captain America doing in an unused office and who was he hiding from? The door chose that moment to slam against the wall and Ned wasn’t ashamed to say he jumped. Funny enough though so did the Captain and Ned could see why. Standing in the door was none other than the Winter Soldier…with neon green hair. His hands were balled at his sides and his face screamed anger and potential murder. Ned took a few steps back, bumping into the wall.

“Heeey Buck,” Captain America said. He was shuffling from foot to foot and had the biggest puppy eyes Ned had ever seen. He hadn’t believed Peter when he said that the Captain could take over the world with just his eyes but now he understood. The Winter Soldier glared at Captain America before scanning the room. His piercing gaze landed on Ned who could feel himself sink further into the wall under the scrutiny. The Soldier’s face softened and his whole posture changed,

“You Ned?” he huffed.

“Yes Sir.” Ned nodded furiously, hoping that Peter or Happy would wander through the door. He was done wandering around and meeting people now, he didn’t think he could take many more surprises that day. The Soldier nodded before round on the Captain.

“See what you did punk? The kid’s terrified, having Captain America drag him into an empty room, jeez.” Captain America’s face grew redder the more the Winter Soldier said, and he glanced apologetically at Ned. The Soldier stalked over to Ned, resting a metal hand on his shoulder.

“C’mon kid. Peter’s lookin’ for you,” He turned to glare at Cap, “and don’t think for a second that there won’t be revenge for this _Steven_.” The Winter Soldier pointed to his hair as he led Ned from the room. They walked down the hall in silence and Ned couldn’t tell if he was in trouble or not. Soon though he heard mumbling voices which only grew louder the closer they got to the end of the hall. There was a large room at the end and Ned recognised it as the one he had been in before. Literally every single Avenger was there, all turning to stare when he walked in. The iron grip of the Winter Soldier was the only thing keeping him from running.

“Ned!” Peter yelled as he ran to the front of the room. “Where’d you go? I wanted you to meet everyone.”


End file.
